dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Explosive Demon Wave
& or & or & or & or or & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Chasing Bullet Death Cannon Elegant Blaster Energy Cannon Full Power Masenko Galick Blazer Ginger Buster Namekian Final Flash Surprise Blast Full Power Energy Wave' }} Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, 1995 is a technique used by Piccolo. It is one of Piccolo's signature techniques as it was inherited from his previous incarnation, King Piccolo. Overview The user fires a very powerful energy wave shot from a single hand, with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. Usage and Power The Explosive Demon Wave was King Piccolo's most potent attack he used against Goku twice. The first time it destroys all of Eastern City, turning it into a wasteland; however Tien Shinhan intervened and carried Goku out of the blast's way, flying out of the blast's range. The second blast was weaker but hits Goku directly and buries him into a massive crater, but it once again fails to destroy him. Later in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, we see Piccolo Jr. has the ability to use this attack as well. Piccolo notably uses this technique as a final attack against Goku in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament in an attempt to blow him to bits. Piccolo later uses it, without effect, against Raditz when they first meet. Piccolo also uses the technique to destroy the Moon to stop Gohan's Great Ape transformation and to prevent Raditz's comrades from using it to transform. He uses a similar attack against Frieza after having deflected the tyrant's Punishing Blaster, he uses the attack to buy time for Goku to power up his Large Spirit Bomb as well, and twice during his battle with Android 17. Piccolo also uses the attack against the monster Akami in the Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special. Similar, but unnamed (in the manga, anime at least) techniques have been used by other characters over the course of the series; notably Goku, Demetrious, Ginger (Ginger Buster), Namekians, Zarbon (Elegant Blaster), Frieza (Death Cannon), Gohan (Full Power Masenko), Salt (Surprise Blast), and Vegeta (Galick Blazer). Film Appearances In Dragonball Evolution, the technique is also used by Lord Piccolo. Variations *'Makosen' – A weaker variant of the attack which can be used in several different forms. *'Hyper Explosive Demon Wave' – A more powerful explosive wave variant of the attack. *'Chasing Bullet' – A variation of the attack which is fired the same way and locks on its target. It does not have the same power though, as it only has enough power to disable one of its target's arms or kill a far weaker opponent. *'Light Grenade' – A stronger variant of the attack used by Piccolo after fusing with Kami. *'Evil Explosion' - A variation of the Explosive Demon Wave which appears as one of Piccolo's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Dust Attack' - A weaker variation of the Explosive Demon Wave, used against Raditz during Piccolo's first confrontation with him. * - A variation used by Kami in his youth and his positive version of the technique. *'Super Explosive Wave' - A variant used by Future Gohan which lacks the extra arm support due to Gohan's one-armed fighting style and allows to user to perform a backflip before firing. Named and first appeared in Xenoverse 2 as one of Future Gohan's Super Skills. Video Game Appearances This attack appears in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and Dragon Ball Z Arcade. In every game of the ''Budokai'' series, the attack requires significantly less charging and Piccolo briefly braces himself the moment he shoots the attack (making it appear that he is shooting it one handed). In this series, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, and Dragonball Evolution, it is called Destructive Wave, but when Piccolo uses it in Burst Limit, he says "Explosive Demon Wave." It is also called Destructive Wave in the Ninento DS RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and Bukiri Maha in Super Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Heroes. It is named Explosive Demon Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where it appears as both King Piccolo's Ultimate Blast and one of Piccolo (Early)'s Blast 2 attacks. When Piccolo performs it, he says "Destructive Wave." In the ''Raging Blast'' series, Piccolo says "This will stop you!" when he uses the Explosive Demon Wave. The attack also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. It is also used by Lord Piccolo in Dragonball Evolution: The Game. Super Buu (w/ Piccolo) can use the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, and Namekian characters can use it in Dragon Ball Online. The attack also appears in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, but is strangely named as the Special Beam Cannon. It appears on the card "Orange Special Beam Cannon" and is an energy attack that does one life point of damage for each of the user's power stages above zero. It costs three power stages to perform. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Piccolo uses a short range version as one of his Super Skills called Evil Explosion which can be obtained by the Future Warrior by training under Piccolo as a master. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Evil Explosion returns as one of Piccolo's Super Skills which the Future Warrior can learn by completing Piccolo's Initiation Test to train under him. Piccolo can also use a weaker version called Dust Attack which kicks up dust to blind the opponent causing them to lose their lock-on and is based on his failed attack against Raditz during their initial encounter. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 78: "Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle". Future Gohan has his own version called Super Explosive Wave (not to be confused with the Super Explosive Wave Evasive Skill) as one of his Super Skills. Future Gohan's version is fired one-handed without supporting it with his other arm, to fit his one-armed fighting style which references the loss of his arm (in Xenoverse 2 like most video games Future Gohan's left arm remains intact but un-usable to represent his handicap). If the Control Stick is held in the opposite direction that the user is facing then they will perform a backflip before firing the Energy Wave and will be invulnerable during the backflip. As part of the Masters Pack DLC, the Future Warrior can learn Future Gohan's version by completing Future Gohan's Initiation Test to train under him. Interestingly, it is referred to as Explosive Wave (not to be confused with the Explosive Wave Evasive Skill) in the title box for its Tutorial description during the test. Character meaning *爆 (Baku) = Burst / bomb *力 (Riki) = Power / capability *魔 (Ma) = Demon / evil *波 (Ha) = Wave Trivia *In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, when King Piccolo performs the attack, he yells "Explosion/Explosive Wave!" as opposed to the whole attack's name. Piccolo does the same thing in the Budokai series. Presumably it is similar to the removal of Demon from King Piccolo's english dub name (as the literal translation of Piccolo Daimao is Demon King Piccolo). Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves